


Take Me Home Tonight

by Calitaknowsbest



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonfires, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest
Summary: Kenny drags recluse Craig out to a bonfire but oddly enough it's the best night of his life.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. Part One

To say he was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the year.

Kenny had finally managed to drag his sorry ass out and he was not happy with the circumstances he was put in to. Craig enjoyed staying in and sitting by the windows in his small apartment reading a book. Or possibly getting high while listening to some old blues station while he carelessly got lost somewhere in the void.

You know, activities he could do by himself. 

However, he didnt get to reap the rewards of his usual blissful night because his friend had argued that the stoic boy would never get laid staying holed up by himself. Or find anyone at all for that matter. It was a moment of weakness on the norrittes part that he was not proud of. Not to mention it was followed by a deep feeling of loneliness.

Kenny was ruthless to no end. He saw the defeat in Craig's eyes and took the opportunity to push the boy out the door before the he got his bearings back enough to protest.

He promised the norritte he would not regret the night.

Now there he stood by the bonfire on his second red cup of some god awful mixed drink feeling buzzed and even more lonely as he watched people around him mingling happily and hooking up. Truth was he was never good at these things. He was an awkward mess of a human being that couldnt put his thoughts and emotions out in to the world properly and because of that people often thought he was a dick. But he was honest and to the point and a lot of people didn't like the fact he never sugarcoated things. 

In his opinion it was why he was still a virgin despite being a junior in college 

No one wanted to sleep with an asswhole.

Looking over the the intense fire the norritte saw his best friend sitting on a log talking to another blond excitedly.

It could've been the alcohol but Craig was transfixed. 

The thin but fit unknown blond was beautiful. His straight hair was brushed over to one side revealing a close side shave that complemented the sharp angles of his face. Not to mention that the cream colored tank top that had a red stripe across it was too big and he had rectified the issue by knotting the fabric at his hip showing off a figure that made the norritte want to touch his waist. It also didnt help that the black skinny jeans he was wearing seemed skin tight...something Craig didnt know turned him on until this very moment. To him the boy was a God amongst these mere mortals. He couldnt take his eyes off of him. But as if on cue and sensing him looking at him the blond looked over smiling, eyes locking with his. He quickly turned his gaze to Kenny cursing himself for getting caught. Kenny smirked at the tall boy as he continued to speak to his friend. 

Kenny smiled big as he motioned Craig over. 

Tipping his cup back and mustering up whatever courage he had he started to stroll over. 

"Craig? FUCK! COCK SUCKER!" Is that you?" Craig stopped dead in his tracks cursing whatever creator was out there about his luck. Sighing he turned to face Thomas. "Yep." His body language immediately became stiff and his face expressionless. He gripped his plastic cup a little to forcibly making finger indents. 

He disliked Thomas with a passion, he would even go as far as to say he hated him.

"Wow, never thought I'd, SHITBALLS- see you out and about at something like this." Craig sighed, he had no desire for small talk. "Bye Thomas." As he started walking off the the boy grabbed his arm. "Wait Craig-FUCK- I want to apologize." Craig pulled his arm out of the boys grip. "Fuck off Thomas." Apologize his ass, the boy was only in it for himself. He started walking away again but was once again stopped. Before he could cuss the boy out he heard an angry confident voice ring out behind him.

"What fuck are you doing here Thomas?" Craig turned to the boy he had been ogling just a minute ago. His expression was was dark and threatening as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger and crossed his arms. "SHIT! SHIT! SHITBALLS- mind your own business twinktard." Craig took offense for the boy, he once again pulled his arm away from Thomas and stood to his full height flipping the boy with tourrettes off. "You know the rules Thomas, that's why I dont invite you anymore. No one wants you around them." 

Thomas rolled his eyes at the angry blond. "Me and Craig are-FUCKING SHIT- are friends from high school." The edgy blond looked questioningly towards the taller boy. 

No. Nope. In no way did Craig want to be associated with being friends with this backstabbing low life of a bitch.

"Oh fuck off Thomas. We stopped being friends freshman year when I told you I was gay. Said you didn't want people to think you were gay too." Craig snapped. "We especially stopped being friends when you outed me sophomore year to gain momentary popularity." Tweek moved his hands to his hips staring down the other blond. It was a threatening stance that made the blond look like a wild card. "Fucking hell Thomas, your're even more of dick than I thought. You don't fucking out people. That's a personal fucking thing." The blond looked genuinely upset on Craig's behalf. 

The shorter of the three sighed out angrily, "oh come on it wasnt like-FUCK- people were going to go after him! He's six two and use to be built like a brick house for God sake. People were afraid of him. Not my fault we was an insecure gaywad!"

Craig was not insecure and it pissed him off that Thomas portrayed him to be. 

Craig was just an extremely private person about personal matters concerning himself.

He couldn't even give two fucks about what people about about him.

Before he could retort Craig saw a flash of movement before he heard Thomas cry out. His eyes widened in awe as he realized the boy who had been defending him punched him straight on. The blond backed down gritting his teeth. "FUCK-you fucking psycho! People call me crazy? Your're worse. You psychotic fuck!" Craig felt a tinge of happiness on the inside, this beautiful boy was standing up for him. 

He had to return the favor.

"Don't try and flip the situation, you were being a dick and you got called out. Stop being toxic." The seething boy next to him nodded in agreement as Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what fuck you Craig, I came over to apologize but fuck that. Your're just as-FUCK- pissy and whiny as I remember and as far as I can tell you're not that-COCK SUCKER- good looking anymore....really let yourself go since swim huh? No one wants your ass anyway let alone to be friends with an asswh-" 

WHAP!

Kenny had appeared out of nowhere during Thomas's rant and whacked the backside of his head. "Shut the fuck up. What hell is wrong with you? Thought you might've grown out of this dick phase." Kenny's carefree attitude was gone and replaced with a hard look pointed towards Thomas. Craig rarely ever saw the dirty blond mad but the few times he had it had made even him stop and pause. If those icy blue eyes could kill Thomas would be dead on the ground. Kenny was the number one person not to mess with in their high school (defender of those who couldn't defend themselves), Craig was second only to him. 

Thomas paused and went to say something but Kenny cut him off. "Leave Thomas, dont make me repeat myself." The boy reconsidered his options and chose wisely storming off cussing. Kenny whistled low rocking back on his feet. "Dipshit."

Craig turned to the two blonds, "fuck, that guys a real prick." Kenny smiled slapping Craig's back, "dude believe me, we," Kenny waved a finger between him and the blond next to him, "know. That douche bag tries to harass everyone. That's why Tweek here banned him from his parties." The blond nodded. Kenny eyes his friend up."You having fun Craig? Saw you nestling your drink while I was talking to Tweek awhile ago." Craig shrugged. "Alright well Tweek, being the host, will make sure your night gets better. Imma try to find that cutie I was talking to, see ya." Kenny walked away shooting at them with finger guns as him and Tweek chuckled at the gesture.

"Want to sit and talk a bit?" Craig looked down towards the boy next to him. God yes! I'd follow you anywhere, he thought.

Tweek handed him another red cup while taking his empty one and throwing it away. Craig not wanting to look like he couldnt hang took it and nestled it near his body like the last one as he followed Tweek a little further out to where there were less people. 

"Even though I host these things being a little farther out is a lot less hectic." The boy explained. Craig figured he didnt want to seem like a creep taking him out back.

Craig did not take Tweek for being a creep.

Walking behind him was killing him on the inside, all he could think about was running his fingers down the curve of the blonds neck as he pressed the boy closer to his body.

His body was rearing to go against his will.

Craig felt like the real creep here.

He wasn't an overly sexual person. In fact he could count on one hand how many situations had made him horny to the point it needed to be taken care of. This boy though.....this boy was something else. He was confident, spoke his mind, was strong, and so unbelievably good looking. 

It made him extremely insecure, something he wasnt use to feeling, especially after the things Thomas had said about him.

It was true though, after high school Craig had quit swimming and his regular workout routine in favor of just running a couple of miles a few times a week seeing as college would take up a lot of his time. His body knew the change instantly. It was use to working out four hours a day and to suddenly stop had made Craig a little squishy around the edges, he hadn't really cared till today. 

Craig wasnt really interested in anyone until today.

He watched as Tweek climbed up on a picnic table patting the seat next to him with a small smile. Craig took a big swig of his drink as he obeyed the playful order. He really took the chance to take in the boy next to him, he didnt care if he caught him staring. It was a risk he was more than willing to take.

Tweeks features seemed to glow even more as they faced the fire from far away. The light that could reach them brought about an illuminating effect on the blond boys skin. 

For a brief moment Craig thought he could be dreaming. 

"Uh, Craig? Right?" He nodded but soon realized he needed to form words to hold a conversation. "Yeah, Craig." It was awkward, where does a conversation go from here? He thought. "I'm sorry about Thomas that guy fucking pisses me off and always comes around without asking." Craig snorted. "Yeah sounds like him." Tweek leaned foward resting his elbows on this thighs looking to the not so obviously nervous norritte. "So he outed you? Man I'm so sorry that happened. School must of been hard." 

Craig looked over to Tweek with a confident smirk. "He was telling the truth when he said people didn't fuck with me. Though you can't tell now because I've gotten a little soft, I use fuck people up." The blond quirked an eyebrow at him. "No no no, not for fun, if they tried like bullying me or picking fights and stuff. I fully believe in defending myself." Tweek smiled holding his hands up in defense. "No need to justify to me man, did you not see me punch that asswhole in the face for just saying shit?" His laugh was airy. "Still, school must've sucked after doing that." 

Craig shook his head, "nah, it backfired on him. I wasnt really keeping it a secret but I also didnt go around with a sign taped to my chest saying I'm gay. It just is to me, sexuality shouldn't define a person." He saw the blond boy give a small smile. "Anyway, the girls ended up getting on his case and then my friends, the supportive bastards they are, backed me up. So nothing really ended up happening. No fights started over it." 

"What? Did you wrestle in high school or something?" Craig gave a dull look to the blond. "Don't group me with them." He rolled his eyes. "God too much fucking physical contact, way too much. All of them were straight and they still managed to be gayer than me. I was a swimmer." He said proudly as Tweek snorted, "says the guy who had to shave off all his body hair from head to toe and wore tight speedos." The norritte lightly shoved the blond with his shoulder. "No physical contact though, so I'm good." Tweek smiled almost dreamily towards him. "You must've broken so many hearts in those speedos, damn what I would've given to see that. You could've been my sexual awakening Craig." The blond shrugged. "Who knows maybe you still could be." 

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds. 

Was this blond boy flirting with him?

"What about you? Are you out?" Tweek looked at him surprised. "Craig, this is a pride celebration," he chuckled. "Let me guess Kenny didnt tell you." Craig sighed out. "No, no he did not. I'm also kind of oblivious to these kinds of things." He took a sip. "But that still doesnt answer the question. I mean you could still celebrate and not be out for personal reasons." Tweek mulled that over and thought it was very logical reasoning. "I am out, been out since freshman year." And in a change in character Tweek danced using his upper body and small arm movements. "single as a pringle and ready to mingle." Craig laughed. Tweek was going to give him a heart attack he made his heart pound so fast. "How are you so cute and so badass as the same time?" Tweek laughed spitting up some alcohol he had just sipped. "Its part of my charm Craig." He breathed a laugh out

Tweek clapped his hands, "so tell me handsome, because I love hearing these things, who made you realize you batted for the same team? Celebrity? bestfriend? Oh god please dont tell me Thomas." Craig made a disgusted look but was secretly delighted Tweek thought he was somewhat attractive. "Please I have higher standards than that asswipe."

Tweek smiled as he urged Craig to continue. 

"It's stupid really. In like third or fourth grade these asswholes got me and this kid to fight. Like we had never really talked to each other and these guys came up saying this kid wanted to fight me or some shit. Honestly I knew it was bullshit, the kid they were talking about hardly spoke to anyone so I ignored it. Buuuut they kept pestering us so one day he came up to me and said I was a dick and my guinea pig was stupid. So to uphold stripes honor, my guinea pig, I decided to fight." He saw Tweek furrowing his face thoroughly listening. "Well fucking jokes on me, I guess because this kid had like ADHD and some other shit and his parents put him in boxing and martial arts from an early age." 

Craig huffed pointing a finger at Tweek. "You are the only person I'm admitting this too, I wont even say shit to Kenny, but that boy completely wiped the floor with me. I think in the end we both had an understanding that we didnt want to fight anymore. But had he wanted to I would've been done for. Anyway, we were in the hospital beds side by side laughing about the shit that went down and it just clicked then and there...I thought, 'wow, this boy is sooooo cool'. But he ended up moving a few days later so I never saw him again. Sad really, he was so quirky and made these little growling noises when he got frustrated. Paranoid about everything, it was endearing really." 

Craig snapped himself out of his reminiscing, he looked to Tweek who downed the rest of his cup. He feared he might've turned the blond off with how he talked about the boy that made him realize he was gay. 

Tweek held a finger up. "Kenny's from South Park right? Does that mean you're from South Park too?" Craig nodded not really knowing where the conversation was going. "South Park elementary?" Craig nodded taking another sip of his beer and he leaned back on his elbows resting on the table.

Tweek jumped off the table and stood in front of Craig pumping his fist turning in circles in some kind of triumph. 

"You ok there buddy? That story wasnt all that exciting." He chuckled. 

Tweek pointed to the boy smiling at him. "You're Craig fucking Tucker," he paused as if a doubt came over him. "Right?" 

"What the fuck? Yeah." Tweek took a boxing stance in front of the confused boy then growled out twitching his head to the side.

It hit Craig like a ton of bricks.

"Holy fucking shit, no..." Tweek smiled big. "Yeah man! I was that kid! And by the way let me say I was totally capped too, if you had decided to go on it probably would've been a double knockout, ha!" 

Craig was face to face with the boy who made him realize girls were of no concern to him. The boy that made him realize he preferred blonds over most anything else. The boy that made him realize he liked boys who stuck up for themselves. No wonder he was crushing hard over this guy. He was the first. 

He watched as Tweek did a victory dance to the music that was playing. 

"Are you that happy?" Tweek stopped and walked up to Craig absentmindedly putting his hands on each of his thighs stopping the norrittes breath momentarily. "Craig." He called his named out quietly as his grey eyes bore in to his blue ones. "It was the same for me." He stepped back from the taller boy a devious smile on his face. "Wanna take me home tonight?" Craig felt his dick get hard at the thought. Fuck yeah he wanted to take the boy back to his apartment. 

But he also wanted to take the boy back to his place repeatedly. 

"Uh..." He saw the boy panic before him. "Oh, uh it's completely cool if you dont want to, my bad for assum-" Craig stood up quickly cutting the shorter boy off. He did not want Tweek to think he wasn't interested because he definitely was. "No! I want to!" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "God damnit, look I'm not really in to one night stands...shit, fuck it, I've never even really had sex before." He looked at Tweek awkwardly. "I dont know if that'd change your mind or not." 

He saw the blonds jaw drop. "Wh-what? I'd figure you've broken dozens of hearts." Craig scoffed. "I'm not really the fuck boi type. So if we do go back to my place just know I have every intention of dating you." It was said with a confidence Craig didnt know he had.

But Craig liked laying things out in the open from the start line.

He saw Tweek stare at him a few moments. This was something Craig would not compromise on. He didnt want his first time to be some wham bam thank you see you never. He didnt know why he wasn't like the rest of the guys he grew up with but it just wasnt him. He wanted sickly romantic moments. 

Tweek walked up to the stoic boy grabbing his hands and placing them on his own waist then proceeded to wrap his long arms around the stunned norrittes neck. Reaching up the blond gently connected their lips. 

Craig was not prepared.

The soft feel of the boys lips had him groaning as he felt goosebumps. He chased said soft lips when Tweek tried to pull back. The blond laughed causing Craig to wrapped one arm around his waist pulling him flush against his body making it react instantaneously. One hand went up to cradle the blonds face as their kissing grew more and more impatient. Snaking a hand down he gripped the boys bottom trying to create any friction he could but what affected him most was the moan the shorter boy let out causing his dick to harden even more. 

He knew he had to stop. 

Pulling back he gave one last small peck to the blond before putting distant between them. "So I take that as a yes?" Tweek smiled nodding. 

His heart pounded. 

Tweek still wanted to go home with him and his chest felt like it was going to explode.

Hand in hand they walked back towards the bonfire looking for Kenny. They found him guitar in hand trying to serenade some poor chap who looked awkward and shy. 

Just the way he likes them, Craig thought. 

"Ken!" The boy looked up smiling at them. "We're heading out, dont fucking bother us." Kenny laughed shaking his head. "I'd never dream of being a cockblock." Craig flipped him off as he pulled Tweek away from the party but was stopped by the boy. "I have to ask my friends to clean up, that cool?" Craig nodded trotting after him. 

"Hey Wendy!" They came across a familiar face Craig knew. "My baby boy! You having fun?" Tweek smiled, "yeah, I was wondering if you could clean up for me this one time." He then whispered loudly as a joke, "I got a hot hook up!" Wendy looked over his shoulder, a look of surprise on her face. "Craig Tucker?" Tweek smiled big. "I know right? I must of done something right in a past life." Wendy laughed as she hugged the blond agreeing to take responsibility of the party. 

Craig felt incredible. 

Tweek was talking about him like he was the greatest thing to happen to him tonight when in fact it was the other way around. 

"Thanks Wendy, see ya!" 

Tweek grabbed Craig's hand once more and looked up to him, huge smile plastered on his face. "Ok Tucker, let's do this."


	2. Part Two

Craig decided Tweek was a deviant. 

They had decided to stop by the store to pick up some stuff for their nightly activities and it left Craig incredibly hard throughout the whole process. As they went through the isles Tweek would randomly kiss him and ever so slight brush his hand against his groin apologizing saying it was an accident with a smile on his face. It took them twenty minutes to find what they needed. 

Something that should've only taken five in his opinion.

When they finally got back to his apartment Craig kicked his door closed and pushed the blond up against it assaulting his mouth with his. He was addicting. The moans, the heavy breathing, the way the blond clung to him. He was in over drive. 

Craig truly felt like this was his sexual awakening with how good their bodies felt pressed up against each other. He had never in his life felt this turned on during a makeout session.

Tweek wrapped one leg around his waist trying to increase the friction, but it wasnt enough. That was until Craig took his other leg and hoisted him up making the blond wrap his legs tightly around his waist. He guided them over to his couch where he laid them down immediately gyrating his hips against Tweeks. The blond gasped as he arched his back. 

Tweek regained his bearings going to undo Craig's jeans and pushed his hand past the rough fabric as well as his boxers, he wanted Craig to be as desperate as he was, little did he know that he was already there. 

Craig grunted in to the blonds neck when he felt his fingers grab a hold of him, his hips automatically rutting against his will. As Tweek worked him he heard a silent 'shit' and forced himself to stop all movements thinking something was wrong. Pulling his upper body away from the blond he looked down to him breathing hard. "Are you ok? Is..." he paused as those finger gripped him slightly, "are you o-ok?" His mind stuttered. Tweek nipped at Craig's bottome lip, "I just didn't expect you to be on the bigger side." He emphasized his point by trailing his hand down his shaft and cupping his balls making the norritte moan.

Guess they were going to put that lube to good use.

Tweek pushed against Craig forcing him in to a sitting position on his sofa. Standing up be looked towards the flustered norritte, "take your clothes off, I'll grab the bag." 

Craig nodded immediately pulling off all his garments. He didn't feel insecure in this moment because he knew Tweek wanted him just as badly as he wanted Tweek. The weird thing about Craig was that he was oddly comfortable in this situation due to some advice he recieved from Kenny awhile back that he took to heart.

'Man when it happens dont over think it, ok? People tend to want to be perfect in the moment and lose, like, the letting go part. I mean, yeah be mindful of your partner and everything but just let you be you and go with what feels right. When two people are honest like that magic happens.'

Craig thanked God for his friend Kenny.

As he walked back, Tweek threw the bag on the table and kneeled before Craig. His gaze taking in the handsome man before him. His want for the dark haired boy sky rocketing even more. 

He saw some what of a demeanor changed in the norritte but chopped ot up to the heat of the moment and turned his focus to the situation at hand.

He was ever so lightly tanned all over, and the way he sat with legs spread confidently made Tweek assume that even if he was a virgin he had at least done some explicit activity before. But what really made the blond shiver were those half lidded eyes staring at him as he unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Like he was ready to devour Tweek.

"Are you ok if I take over this part a little bit?" The blond nodded and was touched at Craig's need for his consent. 

Craig bent down slightly gripping Tweeks chin and delivered a brief but deep kiss.  


Pulling back he guided the blond towards his hard on. "Open." Tweek opened his mouth wide, tongue slightly sticking out. "Good." Craig slightly tapped the head of his erection on the blonds tongue letting out a content sigh. Wanting more he started to slide the leaking head against the soft muscle moaning out. His cock pulsed when he saw Tweeks hand in between his own legs slowly stroking himself. Craig stared in to those hazed over eyes, "I want you to suck on the tip." 

Tweek closed his mouth around the leaking head moaning out. It made Craig take deep breaths in at the feeling if those vibrations around his shaft. A hand delved in to the blond hair tugging ever to slightly administering a silent command to the blond. 

Tweek let off Craig's dick with a long lick before going to straddle his lap. He was surprised when the taller boy placed his hands under his butt and lifted making him lean up on his knees while he scooted down on the couch slightly. Tweek was going to question him but before he could Craig took him completely in to his mouth making the blond grip the back of the couch for support. 

Not one person Tweek had ever been with had given him this courtesy. It was always expected that he was the bottom and he act as such.

The blond now realized he had been with all the wrong people.

Faintly hearing something open he pushed it to the back of his thoughts. Craig Tuckers mouth was working black magic on him and due to that fact he couldn't help the moans and pleases that spilled from his mouth. He accidentally jerked when he felt a finger massage his entrance and offered an apology to which the norritte ignored. Ever so slowly he slid a long lubed finger inside him making him huff out. "Fuck, Craig, please." Craig inserted a second finger as he pulled away from Tweeks dick. 

"I want to make sure your taken care of right." He stretched his fingers causing Tweek to arch before going back to thrusting them in slowly. He couldn't take it, those long fingers slowly broke him down and he found himself rocking against them as he kissed Craig hard. "Please Craig." He murmured against his mouth. "Please, its gonna be over before I even feel you inside me." 

The taller boy pulled his fingers away reaching for the box of condoms but before he could even open the box Tweek leaned down placing his lips to the shell of his ear. "I want you to come inside me." Craig gripped the blonds hips as he tried to settle himself down. "That's so fucking hot." 

Taking the lube Craig poured a generous amount on his cock before preparing Tweek, he wanted him to experience as little pain as possibly. He knew he was above average and it wasn't with cockiness that he thought that, just a simple fact. 

He moved to hold Tweeks face in his hands casting him with a now serious look. "You take control, go at your own pace ok?" Tweek nodded. When had they gone from being desperate to so caring? It was affecting him so much he couldn't help but feel the respect he had for this man beneath him. It added a different feeling of arousal to the situation. 

Craig held himself steady for Tweek as he slowly pushed down on him. 

His mouth went dry as soon as he felt the blond push at the entrance. It took all his will power to not just buck up. His head dropped to the back of the couch as he felt his dick encased in a hot tight heat. His breathing was ragged as he had to grip the blonds hip to steady himself. "Nnnm, so thick." That comment went straight to his dick causing it to twitch. 

When he bottomed out Craig cursed silently out of pleasure. 

Tweek decided he was going to take advantage of the situation. He slowly rose up and slowly sank back dow rotating his hips. He felt Craig's thighs quivering beneath him and it turned him on even more to know he was trying so hard to hold back. As he continued the pace Tweek angled ever so slightly every time to find that one special-

He moaned out low as he hit just the right spot. 

He positioned himself a little better and started more confidently. He saw the dark look on Craig's face as he watched his dick disappear inside him, his breathing heavy and he felt those strong fingers flexing on his hips. The pleasure was starting to be too much for the blond as he gave Craig the green light. Craig grunted, "fucking finally." The blond chuckled at the frustration in his voice. He thrusted up hard almost throwing the blond off his lap. He steadied the body by wrapping him in his arms. "No you dont." He breathed out maintaining a rhythm Tweek was all to pleased with. 

"Fuck Tweek, come. I need you to come for me." The blond whined pulling back as he started jerking himself off in time with Craig's thrusting. In truth he was never really that far off from coming since they started. "Craig, harder!" He used the floor as leverage to answer Tweeks request, but the more he did so the closer he got to finishing. 

Gripping at the blonds hair lightly he tugged his head back and felt him tense around him. "That's it let it go, let go and I'll come inside you." Tweeks body jerked as he heard the husky demanding tone in Craig's voice. His body reacted to it instantly sending him over the edge.

Craig couldnt help but thrust widly as he watched Tweek orgasm on top of him. It was too much for him to handle. The way his muscles tightened around his dick caused him to bury himself deep and let go cursing out. Tweek held on as Craig started to lazily thrust up. "Shit, you're coming so much." The norritte leaned his face in the crook of Tweeks neck letting out small moans. 

Once he was sure he was spent, Craig moved them so he was partially laying on Tweek, gently removed himself from the blond. Tweek yelped as Craig spread his legs and did the one thing he didnt expect him too, watch as Craig's come dripped out of him. Craig, Tweek decided, had a kinky side he wasn't really letting on to. Letting out a huff of air he leaned over kissing the blond. "Fuck, that was great." He smiled at the relaxed look on Tweeks face. "Imma grab a towel dont move ok?" Tweek nodded feeling too tired to do anything anyway. 

Craig ended up cleaning both of them, "you wanna move the bedroom, I'm about to cuddle the shit out of you?" Tweek chuckled lightly but then whined out. "I'm feel like jello...I dont know if I'll make it there. Go on without me! Save yourself!" He voiced out over dramatically. Craig laughed smiling down at the blond. "Yeah yeah, no man left behind. I can carry you if need be." Tweek snorted sleepily. "Doubt it, I may look tiny but I weight quite a bit. But you can try if you really want those cuddles. Make ya work for it." Craig rolled his eyes as he took one of Tweeks arms and proceeded to lift him over his shoulder. 

Tweek was thoroughly surprised.

"Not gonna lie, that's kinda a turn on Tucker." Craig's ego got hit with a huge boost as he walked them to his bedroom. Carefully laid the blond down and was glad he was carefree enough to snuggle in to Craig's sheets. "Sooooo, since we're dating, via your conditions, you gonna take me out tomorrow?" Craig slipped in bed snuggling the blond close to him. "Hmmm, I have school in the morning but we can hit up the fair in the afternoon if you want. Or whatever you want to do." He yawned closing his eyes. Tweek turned over looking at the tired man. "The fair sounds great, heads up though, I'm an adrenaline junkie." 

Craig hummed out. "I figured, you rode this dick." 

Tweek tiredly laugh. "I think my assumption was right about you Tucker." Craig adjusted his head on the pillow. "Please do tell." Tweek kissed his forehead. "Freak in the sheets, gentleman in the streets." Craig snorted. "My dick joke was better." 

Craig opened his eyes to gaze that the blond staring back at him. "You know I thought you'd be too nice or overly sweet maybe even shy but your're perfect. " Craig shook his head. "Sorry cutie, that brand belongs to you. I'm happy with the title 'asswhole'. Cant let people think I'm going soft." Tweek chuckled. "Dont worry Craig I wont let anyone know your secret." Tweek snuggled in to the groggy norritte. "Now get to sleep, you have class in the morning." He chastised. Faintly he heard the tired boy mumble 'dork' before he was absolutely positive he was asleep. 

Tweek never dated anybody...in fact it was his number one rule. But the moment he started talking with Craig all of that went out the window. 

He figured he could risk getting hurt for a once in a lifetime romance.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little filler
> 
> Thank you for pointing out I had the same chapter up.....its been a long day at work

"No...holy shit!" 

Tweek ignored the brunnette as she over excitedly slammed her hands down on the counter. He didnt even blame her for taking her phone out an snapping a picture of him sending to God knows who...probably Kenny.

Tweek in all of his young adult life had never been subjugated to the walk of shame. In fact he prided himself on it, unlike his sexuality he kept his exploits securely locked in said closet.

Tweek made himself the strongest coffee he could before helping Wendy with the morning rush. He would every now and again look over and see her effortlessly and successfully working her customer skills magic.

She was a sight to behold.

He figured good genes had a played a big part in the dark haired girls good looks. Clear skin, hazel eyes, symmetrical face, not to mention her non-try sense of style left him frustrated. The goddess pulled the off the grunge look better than Tweek ever could. The blonde was always innocently envious of Wendy. 

They were close. Bestfriends. 

To say Tweek was surprised when Wendy showed up asking for a job would be an understatement. He expected her to be at some fancy college getting a degree, that didn't necessarily make money, but one she held dear to her heart. Some kind of humanitarian bullshit he figured.

He saw defeat in her eyes though, like she was lost and just trying to move forward and he himself had been there personally all to many times before to just turn her away. Honestly he didnt even interview her because he felt he already knew Wendy. He remembered doubting himself thinking that maybe he didn't really know her because here she was on his front door step instead of living some smart kid life. But he employed her none the less.

That was the dayTweek hired his first employee since he opened the small coffee shop. 

It was the best decision he had ever made

The two worked the morning rush like nobodys business pumping out drinks and pastries to satisfy the early bird regulars and out of town visitors. It wasn't until their busy morning slowed that Wendy pointed the blonde with a look. "So, Craig Tucker?" Tweek hummed as he wiped down tables trying not smile. "Thee Craig Tucker...." Tweek sighed out a yeah dreamily as he walked over to her leaning on the counter dramatically. "Six foot something, half latino, all american boy next door, Craig Tucker?" The blonde chuckled, "yeah, it was fucking great too." He saw Wendy's eyes flash with excitement. "Well, I always did wonder what he was packing." Tweek started wiping tables down again as he shouted over his shoulder, "a lot!" He saw Wendy think to herself before nodding. "Seems about right, I mean there really wasn't much to hide with those speedos..." 

Tweek snapped his head up as he slowly stalked his bestfriend. "Wendy...please tell me you know how to come across said pictures." The evil smile she gave him made his heart flutter. "Oh baby boy, we have an online class yearbook." Tweek gripped the counter and somewhat dropped to his knees. "Please kill me Wendy, I want to die a beautiful death looking at the God amongst us known as Craig Tucker!" Wendy snorted unlocking her phone. "A little over dramatic there are we?" 

Tweek stood up as he walked around the counter. "I've seen him naked Wendy, you have not, therefor you cannot pass judgement." Wendy handed her phone over, "touche....he has his own picture because he was team captain. Have at it." 

He was going to die of a heart attack.

There in his high school picture Craig stood in front of an edge of a swimming pool arms crossed and a mean look on his face. "He was pissy that day, mad we interrupted practice for the picture." He zoomed in on the picture. He had had a lot to drink last night, so the blonde didn't worship the norritte like he should've. But damn when he zoomed in on the speedo he knew for a fact that Craig Tucker did not stuff. 

Stop objectifying him you fucking creep. 

"Yeah, he's nice." Wendy laughed. "Nice to look at." The brunnette hummed out thinking of what to say. "You honestly should've seen him in his prime. That boy bashed more teeth in than Trent Boyett." The brunnette paused to think, "he might've actually beat up Trent Boyett now that I think of it. " Tweek felt a twinge of nervousness and excitement. "I'm mean from what I've seen so far he seems pretty mellow and easy going. Is he like temperamental?" Wendy shook her head. "No no no no, it's not like that. Think of South Park High like a prison I guess?" Tweek was really confused now. "What?" Wendy chuckled, "yeah, like you find the biggest baddest guy in there and you pick a fight. Well lots of kids thought they could take Craig, oh boy were they wrong. But Craig fought to defend himself and his friends. He never went looking for a fight but the boy always finished them." The girl snapped her fingers, "one time this kid named Damien bullied his friend Jimmy, kid with cerebral palsy, tripped him or some shit and the moment it reached Craig he stormed in to that class and pulled Damien from his desk by his hair and oh man it was great. No one defintely messed with him or his friends after that." Wendy smiled at the memory. "I actually really admire him for that."

How could someone so easy going be so...so...so dangerous! 

"So what made you break your title?" Tweek thought for a moment before answering. "I mean we were both probably buzzed and all but he was like giving me this intense stare...don't know how to describe it..." Wendy smirked, "he was fucking you with his eyes Tweek...eye fucking you." The blonde immediately agreed with her. "But when we actually got to the sex part he was considerate in a really dominant way and fuck when he told me to open, I fucking opened." 

Tweek wanted to keep the little details to himself. The fact Craig didn't find it demeaning to give him a blown job, how he went out of his way to clean him up after they were done, or the way he held him close all night long like he was sure he was going to walk out the door. Yeah, those things he wanted for himself.

"Why can't some tall handsome man come and tell me to open?" Tweek laughed as the bell rang notifying another customer. 

"Welcome to Tweek Bros! What can I get ya?" 

Tweek knew Wendy was in trouble when he saw the guy walk through the doors.

"Can I get a black medium coffee and you wouldn't happen to have like biodegradable cups or like a thermos I can buy here do you?" Wendy leaned forward resting her chin on her palm smiling, "doing your part for the environment I see. All our cups are biodegradable but if you want you can buy a thermos you get cheaper refills that way." Tweek saw how the boy smiled at his bestfriend. "Might as well get the thermos, I have a feeling I'll be coming here quite a bit. You know since you guys are environmentally conscious and all." 

"You sound like someone who actually tries to get things done. Are you specifically involved in anything right now?" The blonde watched the two flirt as he filled the thermos with black coffee. Environmentalists were freaks. "Actually I just got back from a marine life rescue group. To say it feels good to be on solid ground is an understatement." Wendy's smile widened and Tweek thought he saw shyness cross her face. "I'm Wendy by the way, local overly pushy female activist." He knew her heart stopped when that slow smile stretched across the blue eyed boys face. "Stan Marsh, the cynical of life activist." How could it not with an exaggerated mohawk, tatted up right arm and not to mention that black 'Save the Whales' shirt. 

It was the shirt that did it for her.

Tweek decided to have mercy on his friend and tear a small piece of paper off and tape it to the thermos without the brunnette looking. 

"Black coffee and thermos, that'll be twelve ninety-five." Stans gaze never left Wendy's as he fished out his wallet and handed Tweek his debit card.

"She's single you know." Wendy snapped her gaze to Tweek mouth a fuck you.

The boy laughed. "Damn, I will most definitely be back. Maybe we can, I don't know, plan to dismantle governments or the class hierarchy while bringing justice to those who are wronged by years of systematic brainwashing." He winked at her, "ya know, nothing too heavy." He walked towards the entrance backwards continuing to smile at the laughing brunnette, "It was nice meeting you Wendy. Hopefully I'll see you soon." 

As Stan walked out he didn't miss the breath she had let out. "Were my prayers just answered?" Tweek laughed. "I do believe so." 

Ding!

"Here." 

"What the fuck. How does anyone pull this off?!" Tweek looked hard at Wendy's phone. 

There was the norritte, standing in line in class towering most students. His semi fitting black pants hugging him in just the right spots as the red loose tank showed off those broad shoulders confirming, that yes, Craig Tucker was in fact perfection incarnate. Not that he cared too much about looks, but oh god it was an added bonus.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drool over someone before." Tweek held her phone inches away from her face. "You see this? How am I going to match up to this?" Wendy rolled her eyes, " you could probably show up in your pajamas and Tucker would still take you out." The blonde groaned. "Wendy! Help me!" 

The brunnette looked him up and down, "damn almost wish you didn't wear this outfit last night....your other pair of black ass pants clean?" The blonde nodded. "Wear it with your grey shirt that has the three stripes going across it and your band jacket, the one with the patches on it." The blonde thought it over. "Isn't that like my everyday look though?" She nodded. "Yeah, that boy likes simplicity though." 

"Hey Wendy? Do you really think he's really an asswhole?" 

The brunnette her head no. "He's considered an asswhole because he's blunt and you know how people are about the truth, they never want to hear it." Tweek hummed agreeing with her. "In all honesty I think Tucker might actually be great for you, given he's the complete opposite of your norm." 

"But he's so sexy." Tweek mused with a smile.

"True, every girls heart broke in school when they found out he was strictly dickly." Tweek chuckled at his correct assumption. 

Craig did break hearts.

"You better go upstairs and get changed, Kenny says they're leaving class." 

He was nervous, scared almost that expectations might not be met on the norrittes end. And this is why he never dated, it was a lot of pressure. With everything that went on in his head he knew partners wouldn't stay through that shit show. Unfortunately he did agree to date Craig so inevitably he'd just have to take the heart break when it came.

As he came down in Wendy's picked out outfit of choice he heard her phone go off again. 

"Tweek, why is Stan texting me?" The blonde rushed to the front door pausing before he left, "because it would've taken you forever for you to give him your number. Love you....bye!" 

Wendy smiled as she looked down at her text. 

From unknown: hey it's your cynical boy here, just wanted to say you seem so badass and I'd love to take you out...

From unknown: or you take me out...

From Mr. Cynical: whatever involves us going out together ;)


End file.
